The exploitation of beneficial microbes as a biofertilizer has become of paramount importance in agriculture sector for their potential role in food safety and sustainable crop production.
There remains however a challenge for developing eco-friendly and economically feasible alternatives to chemical fertilizers, which can improve soil fertility, health of the environment, and agricultural productivity particularly under different soil conditions.